The loony and the naturalist
by lunynha
Summary: Luna Lovegood lately is pondering about love. How it happen? is she will ever fall in love? enter Rolf Scamander grandson of Newt Scamander and Luna s life will never be the same. Marriage Law! fic
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood Due to the fact her house was blow up by Death eaters is living with the Weasley .The air is still heavy (The names Fred is a taboo) while Ginny try to mask it ("Is gone to be fun, I mean, I always want to have a sister" Ginny said in a sunny day .Luna´s father was announced to be Dead for a whole two months. Mrs. Weasley being in her Mother Hem don´t allowed the Girl to be alone .No complain about her staying)

Ginny and Harry are in the moment talking about the future .It seems that Harry haven´t get over the war (Luna can´t blame him neither herself get over)

She is at the moment in the kitchen talking with George Weasley. Both became unlikely friends.

George is looking at the couple by the window at try to crack a smile (still visibly the pain and hurt)

"Hey, Lu, How long until Harry stop being a git?"

"Oh if it is about the whole 'I´m dangerous 'speech …It wasn´t very original, Hermione told me that Professor Lupin did the same thing "

"Yeah…If Fred was here…"George stop the sentence

"If Fred was here he would say something like "Are you waiting for another Weasley to die? Even little Ronnikins finally get Hermione "

Luna gave a dreamy smile as George scratches his neck (Luna notice that is a common thing for George to do those days) finishing his joke (is weird to him telling a joke without Fred)

"Oh I´m sure they will work out, Harry just need time and Ginny make very clear that she won´t give up on harry"

Luna recall Ginny explaining her relationship to Luna .She said it is love, true love. Is something foreign to Luna …She never really love any one ,in that sense of course(Yes, she did have a small crush on Ron but it fade away after she saw how much Ron loves Hermione and vice versa)

"Are you opening the shop?" ask Luna

"Yes, It was something me and Fred work too hard to make I close it…He will be pissed at me"

"That´s nice .The word needs more laugh"

"And you? What you will do when you finished School?"

"I haven´t give much thought on this matter, but I will like to travel around the world"

"That´s very you, Luna"

"Well I´m me so that is something very me indeed"

As Luna gave a dreamy smile George knew she was in her own world, in a way he´s sort of jealousy of Luna´s peace.

"George?"

"Yes, Lu"

"Do you ever fall in love?"

George laugh, not really, it was more like a chuckle .It was true he and Fred were popular in that field.

"I think I used to fall in love too fast" Mentally George face palm himself, does Luna understand what his words hide? She always seem to be so naïve and innocent

"That must be nice, I never have a boyfriend or went a dates, Harry asked me to go with him at the Slug´s party, as friend. But aside that never…I was wondering myself…because father used to tell me the stories of how he meet my mother"

George didn´t know what to say .Luna is always brutally honest about everything

"How did they meet?"

"Oh it was thought a marriage contract. You see, my mom was pureblood but she was foreign and in that time foreign that wish to work on England must be married to a British family. Mom assigned her name with the Lovegoods and the rest is History "

George Didn´t knows about this fact, his parents often tell him that both meet in school and married after. They knew about Marriage Laws but never gave second though about it.

"Wait, you never mention before which country your mother is?" asked George bewildered by the fact that Luna never actually mention much of her mother´s story (then again no one never asked)

George can take proud on himself for never be the one to bully Luna in the past, even though George and Fred never meet the eccentric girl before the DA meetings

"She was from Ireland, 100% Irish while father was 100% British"

Luna gave a nostalgic smile remembering how her life was before her mother dies ,how much her parents love each other.("my pretty Luna " her mother used to whisper to the small girl as she used her wand to play with Luna´s dirty blonde hair)

"But she used to cheers for Ireland quiditch´s team …It was amusing but unfortunately I never got her passion for the sport as her" she said returning her dreamy smile

George´s eye brow rosy up a little

"Well you know what they said: if you can play the game, remark it like a boss"

"I was a boss?"

"Yes, a very Loon one "

"That´s nice"

* * *

Yes ,this is a Rolf x Luna fic

Also please no flames on this fic (and it wasn´t beta)

I adore Luna Lovegood ,but i don´t think I did a good job with her .Any way ,since we don´t know much of Rolf´s personality I can play with it

Also what we do know is that he is Newt´s grandson ,a naturalist and marry with Luna .

I dont like H/G (in cannon,it was too fast ) but i will not banished the ship


	2. Chapter 2

Luna spend the night thinking about loads of things like "what is good or what is bad?", "did someone buried Prof Snape?" and "How can I live my life now?"(the last thought make Luna reminisce her childhood ,her years in School, her father and Luna have a plan .When Luna finally graduated in Howgrats both of them would travel around the world to research more about magical animals. Does she still will do that?)

The morning in the Burrow is starting to get cheerful (George himself was tired of everyone be afraid of laugh .So He spend the night telling jokes to see if someone laugh, what surprise George it was Percy that not only Laugh but start telling jokes too)Luna came down to breakfast and saw Ron and Mione kissing

Luna feels happy to see this scene (but she still oh so very quiet not wanting them to knowledge her presence)

Feeling that the couple is needing privacy, she leaves the kitchen. She could hear when she was out the door someone shouting "FINALLY" (It seems that Ginny gets her payback on Ron after all)

She found Harry (He gets the habit to awake up first now) contemplated the Burrow´s views .It seems is not only Luna that keeps thinking a lot lately

"Hi, Harry" she said in her dreamy voice but somehow it was faux (someday Luna does not know what to do and don´t want to be a bother to anyone.)

"Are you gone to return Hogwarts?" asked Luna

"No, I will not, in fact neither will Ron and Hermione"

"I guess Ginny isn´t happy about"

"No, but she understand in the end, I think"

"We´re gone to be Fine Harry, not today or tomorrow .But we will be fine…Did you know that the light at the ended of the tunnel is the brighter? Well , we all lose something in this war but also we learn too"

"What we learn in this war, Luna?"

"The ignorance is one of man´s greatest flaws. You know , I believed that if Howgrats was united since the begin maybe things may have been different ."

Harry pondering what she just said closed his eyes and said in a confidential tone

"My father used to bully Snape when they were in School, Sirius once told me that it was just for fun…But I didn´t found fun at all"

"Prof Snape did suffer bully but I have to say that he couldn´t let it go and live his life. How could him? Still stocked in the past."

"He loved my mother that´s why he saved me all those years ago"

"That´s very noble but he was lived in the past"

"Do you think he was…?"

"Expecting to die? Maybe, I didn´t interact too much with him to know "

"I will bury his body and give a proper funeral, and. Did you know I´m Teddy´s grandfather"

"You will be a nice grandfather"

Harry looks a bit apprentice and Luna understand what is thinking

"If Teddy goes to Slynterin it will be one braver student and he shouldn´t be bully about it"

Harry then confessed something that no one ever did know (except Dumbledore)

"The hat wanted to put me in slynterin…but I say no, but now ,I start to thinking …If I have choose Slynterin…?"

"You would be the same Harry, is not the house that makes the person but is the chooses"

"Thanks , Luna…R.A.B was a slynterin too, he was Regulus Black…Sirius´s brother nad he was a Death Eater"

"Harry, you can think that a person will never change .Because that is the biggest lie ever" The girl notice she may have hit a nerve "people change and he must have been very brave for what he did "

"So now Slynterin have two braves students to be proud" Harry says calmly re thinking the time where he called Snape coward

Luna then gave a secretive smile and whisper softly as she is about to reveal something very important

"Harry , did you knew that Snape used to have a little fan?" this make Harry smile as he shakes his head" is true, the Professor Charity Bourbon, she used to teach about muggle culture I used to attend to her class she was a nice, gave to Snape a scarf "

Harry tries to remember the deceased teacher and nothing come to his mind then he recall that in the 3 year …Snape was wearing a different scarf from his usual looks

"Professor Bourbon believed that purebloods and the muggleborn can be uniting, not so many people agreed but I saw some of them interested." Luna is mention of Astoria, a girl form Slynterin that sort liked the class(she also never called Luna of Loony)

"Oh .I honestly didn´t know about that" He will have to honor Charity´s death too (he doesn´t want to no one to be forgotten)

After this moment both they return to the burrow only to found Ginny teasing Ron and Mione while George and Molly were preparing the breakfast(Luna completely forgotten ,she should help too )

Suddenly an Owl come out of the window and Mrs. Weasley grab the latter everyone assumed that it was for Harry Potter

"Oh dear is for Luna "

This surprise Luna .What could be? If is about her father´s will…This was set too. Oh there´s one way to discovery it

Luna open the letter and say to everyone (since they too are very curious)

"I have to go to the ministry to meet a person…it only says that"

"When?"

"I didn´t look…Oh ,is tomorrow "she then proceeded to drink a couple of tea calmly while everyone was chatting about this new

"Hum…I hope that tomorrow has pudim"

* * *

No I don´t have a Beta

And this chapter as someone told me, clear the name od Slynterin (I´m ravenclaw for life but i do like the snakes)


End file.
